


The sweater

by fujirina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujirina/pseuds/fujirina
Summary: There was some sort of sweater (https://news.gamme.com.tw/1472361) being talked about in past few days. And I reaaaally want to see Newt wearing it I AM SORRY.





	

WARNING:

This is totally not safe for work.

Please don't browse through while working.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
